


So Smooth and Sweet

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock does not celebrate birthday nor exchange gifts, but Jim finds a way to let them enjoy the day together.





	So Smooth and Sweet

Despite Spock working with humans for years, they could still surprise him. For example, Jim was stressful about Spock's coming birthday in two weeks, although Spock told him that as a Vulcan, he did not follow this custom.

Two weeks later, Spock found a box of tea in his office. 

"Where're you going?" Jim asked as they met in the corridor.

Spock showed the box to him. "I need to return it, as it is wrongly sent to me."

"It's no mistake. I ordered this for you," Jim said.

"Vulcans do not practise gift giving."

"Don't think of it as a gift. It's for both of us so you can finally convince me tea's superiority over coffee."

"Tea is more beneficial." Spock raised an eyebrow, his chest filled with a sense of warmth. It was considerate of Jim to respect Spock's custom while let them do something enjoyable together.

Jim laughed and opened the package. "The Dark Lust tea sounds interesting. Do you want to try it?"

"We can share it in my office." Spock replied.

Jim smiled. "Someone said everything in life could be solved by a cup of tea with a friend. I'm glad we can test the hypothesis."

"A hypothesis can only be validated by repeated experiments." Spock felt his face heat up at the implication of his words."

"Lead the way," Jim laughed. "I'm all for science. "


End file.
